


Luxury Full-Service Facilities

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Massage, Size Kink, Tales of Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's important to take care of yourself, especially when you've been working so hard. You should take the opportunity to rest while you can." He comes closer -- almost into arm's reach, but not quite, like he wants to be sure he's not crowding Emil or anything. "That's really why I'm here. The girls are taken care of, but what about you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxury Full-Service Facilities

The hotel in Altamira is the nicest place Emil has ever stayed, no question. There are plants growing everywhere and pretty fountains and an elevator up to the room they've been given, up at the very top floor, where huge windows look out over bright blue water. He hasn't tried out the bed yet, but it looks really soft.

He turns when he hears the door open, and he's already saying, "Marta?" when he discovers it's not her at all.

"I hope you're not too disappointed," Regal says, but he's smiling, not actually offended. "Marta and Sheena might not be back for a while. I've given them both VIP passes to the spa."

"Oh," Emil says. "No, that sounds really nice. I bet they'll like it a lot." He looks down sheepishly. "I mean, I know we need to stay on guard, because the Vanguard will probably find us eventually. But it's nice to be able to relax a little." He sighs. "That's not a very manly thing to say, is it?"

"It's a very _reasonable_ thing to say," Regal answers. "It's important to take care of yourself, especially when you've been working so hard. You should take the opportunity to rest while you can." He comes closer -- almost into arm's reach, but not quite, like he wants to be sure he's not crowding Emil or anything. "That's really why I'm here. The girls are taken care of, but what about you?"

"Me?" Emil says. "I, um. I don't think I would really know what to do in a spa."

Regal laughs. "I'm not sure I would either," he says. "But what I meant was, is there anything I could do for you to help you relax too? We could go fishing, if you'd like, or I could ask the hotel chefs to send up a meal if there's something you've been craving...."

"Oh," Emil says. His face feels warm. "No, I -- I don't really need anything, I don't think. Thanks, though. You're a really good person, Regal."

"Thank you," Regal says. "So are you, Emil." He smiles at Emil again, and there's something about that smile that's so warm and so...Emil's not even sure what the word is for it, but it makes him need to look away. "Should I leave you be, then?" Regal asks.

"No," Emil says in a hurry. He feels like he's spent so much time alone already, and -- "I didn't mean you should go away. I'm sorry." He tries to think of something he could suggest, when Regal is being so nice and trying to help him out.

Regal takes another step toward him and rests one big warm hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to apologize," he says. "You don't need to do anything. It would probably be good for me to slow down for a little while, too. Look." He gestures toward the windows with his other hand. "The view of the sunset from up here is beautiful, isn't it?"

Emil turns to look. "Wow," he says. "It really is." He walks over to the window, and Regal goes with him, standing there quietly behind him as Emil watches the light spill across the water and ripple with the waves. It's soothing, and Regal's presence behind him is...it should be intimidating, shouldn't it? Since Regal is such a big guy. But he's also really kind and patient, and instead Emil just feels comforted, knowing he's there.

After a minute or two Emil shifts his weight and leans back a little, and Regal is solid and warm behind him. Regal's hands slide up his arms to curl around his shoulders, just holding on. Letting him know he's not alone. Emil takes a deep, slow breath, and lets it out happily.

Regal hums thoughtfully, a low sound Emil can feel in his back, and then starts to rub Emil's shoulders. Emil closes his eyes and leans into Regal's hands. He's been tense for ages, it feels like. Regal digs his thumbs into knots in the muscle, and Emil whimpers. "Too much?" Regal asks, stopping but not letting go.

Emil shakes his head. "You have really strong hands," he says. "But that's good."

"I'm glad," Regal says. He rubs Emil's shoulders a little more, then slides his hands down Emil's arms and wraps his arms around Emil gently. "How about this?"

It's really different from the way Marta hugs him, Emil thinks. That just makes sense, though, doesn't it? When she's so small and slender, and Regal's so big and muscular. They're both good, though. "Yeah," he says. He brings his hands up and rests them on Regal's broad forearms. "I feel really safe here."

Regal hugs him tighter. "Good," he says, and his voice sounds a little strange, almost sad. He buries his face in Emil's hair, nuzzles gently. "I...might suggest some other things we could do, but it's most important to me that you are comfortable and happy."

"Okay," Emil says. "I'll say so if I don't want to try something."

"Good," Regal says. He relaxes his hold a little. "Would you like to lie down? I could offer you a more thorough massage that way."

Emil turns, looking up at Regal. "Sure," he says. "That sounds good to me." Regal lets him go, and Emil walks over to the fancy bed with its gauzy hangings. He kicks off his shoes. "Just...lie down?"

Regal's blushing when he looks back. "It's traditional to undress," he says, "but I know what that would look like, and I don't want you to feel as though --"

"Thank you for worrying about me," Emil says. "But you don't have to keep telling me it's okay. I believe you." He unwinds the scarf from around his neck, peels his shirt off. He can hear Regal take a sharp breath and he blushes hot, but if he just doesn't look up he'll have the courage to go through with this just fine. He folds his clothes before he sets them aside -- they might really be as wrinkle-proof as Tenebrae says, but that's no reason to make a mess, is it?

He goes ahead and takes everything off. He knows what it looks like just as well as Regal does, but maybe...maybe that would be okay. He stretches out on the bed, on his stomach, his head pillowed on his arms. "Is this good?" he says.

"Lovely," Regal says. He comes over and sits down on the edge of the bed, and the mattress dips toward him. "I hope you'll tell me if there's any place in particular I should linger."

Emil nods. "I can do that," he says. Regal's hands run up his back gently, and then dig into the muscle of his shoulders again. "Mmm," he says, because that feels really good.

Regal kneads the muscles of his back until Emil feels like he's about to melt right into the sheets. It's just what he needed, and he didn't even know it. In between the deep press of the massage, there are gentler touches, too, Regal stroking Emil's skin in slow, soothing motions. No wonder everybody makes such a big deal out of people being...being intimate together, if it feels so nice.

When Regal sits back, Emil makes a little sorry noise in his throat. "Are you done?" he says. Probably it does get tiring after a while.

"I don't have to be," Regal says. "How's this?"

He moves again, and then picks up one of Emil's feet. Emil tenses a little, expecting it to tickle, but Regal is careful and steady, his touch firm enough that it doesn't tickle at all. Emil hadn't realized feet could _be_ tense, but apparently they can, because that's definitely making a difference. "It's good," he says. "You're so good, Regal."

"And you're so kind," Regal says. "I don't know what to do with all this praise." He presses his lips to the knob of bone at the inside of Emil's ankle. His hair brushes the crease of Emil's knee, and that does tickle a little, just enough to make Emil squirm. He pulls back. "No?"

Emil shakes his head. "It just tickles," he says. "Please don't stop."

"As you wish," Regal says. He rubs the tension out of Emil's other foot, too, and then works his way up Emil's calves. Emil finds himself making little happy noises as Regal works on him, more than sighs but not quite moans. He'd feel silly, except that Regal is sort of doing it too.

When he gets to Emil's thighs, Regal hesitates. "Regal," Emil says. "Please." He pushes back, toward Regal's strong, warm hands.

"Yes," Regal says, barely more than a whisper. He slides his hands up to knead Emil's thighs, and Emil shifts on the bed, spreads his legs just a little. The rest of him feels really relaxed, but his cock is starting to get hard. He rocks his hips, rubbing against the soft sheets, and Regal moans for real, his hands sliding almost all the way up Emil's thighs.

He moves, gets up on the bed behind Emil, and his knees press Emil's legs apart further. Emil realizes he's sort of tensing up, just waiting -- he knows where they go from here in a vague sense, but that's all, so he hopes Regal isn't waiting for him to do something next.

"You look so tempting," Regal says. He sounds admiring, and that feels good, makes Emil want to show off for him. It's exciting, isn't it? To have someone so interested.

Emil rocks his hips again, listening for the noise Regal makes. "I really like how you touch me," he says. "More?"

Regal hums again, and Emil's pretty sure that means yes. Regal's hands splay across Emil's thighs, and Regal leans down, the bed creaking under him. His breath is hot and then his mouth is soft, kissing the back of Emil's thigh. He nuzzles his way up, his kisses wet and slow, and his hair still tickles a little but Emil decides he doesn't mind. Mostly it just feels wonderful.

At the tops of his thighs, Regal doesn't stop. His hands spread the cheeks of Emil's ass, firm but gentle at the same time, and then his mouth is _there_, kissing, licking, his tongue teasing at Emil's hole. Emil whimpers, clutching at the sheets with both hands. That feels amazing, wet and hot and strange. Regal makes a soft growling noise without pulling back, and Emil can feel that against his skin, shivery and exciting, promising -- Regal's tongue presses inside him, and Emil moans his name.

Regal's hands tighten, spreading him wider. Emil pants for breath, trembles, tries to push back to get Regal inside him deeper. It's _good_, he just -- he wants more. It takes him three tries to be able to say that out loud.

When he manages to get the words out, Regal pulls back. "You want --"

"More," Emil says, and turns his head so the pillows won't muffle his words. "More of you inside me."

"You know what you're asking for," Regal says hoarsely.

Emil nods. "Your -- your cock," he says, and he's blushing but Regal is kind and careful and patient, someone he can trust.

"All right," Regal says. He strokes Emil's thigh gently. "Can you reach the drawer in the bedside table there? You should find some gel packets inside."

"Okay," Emil says. He shifts up onto his elbows, squirms over until he can reach the drawer. Sure enough, there are three little blue packets in there with the Lezareno Group's mark on them. "You just stock these in the hotel?" he asks, passing one back to Regal.

Regal smiles. "Of course. We pride ourselves on providing for all of our guests' needs." He tears the packet open, and Emil sinks down across the bed again, spreading his legs.

At first Regal just teases him with the gel, too, rubbing it on Emil's hole. It's almost like what he was doing with his tongue, except the gel isn't as warm and his fingers aren't as soft. "That's good," he says when Emil pushes back toward him again. "Nice and relaxed. Once more."

Emil pushes back again and Regal pushes forward, and one of his fingers slides right into Emil's hole. "Oh," Emil says, because it's really different, filling him up, touching him deep inside.

Regal holds still like that for a minute. "Good?" he asks.

"Y-yes," Emil says. He squirms a little to feel the way that shifts Regal's finger inside him and that rubs his cock against the sheets, and feeling both of those things at once is really good. "I like it," he says.

"I'm glad," Regal says. "Move with me." He rocks his hand, so his finger slides partway out and then deep in again. Emil braces against the mattress and pushes back, closing his eyes so he can just feel it -- friction against his cock and his hole, fullness inside him. Regal slips another finger into him and that makes it even better. He thinks maybe he wants to touch his cock, but he doesn't want to rush, not when he's enjoying this so much.

There should still be more, though, shouldn't there? "Regal," he says, "are you going to put your cock in me?"

Regal makes a noise a lot like the ones Emil's been making. "If you want to just do this," he says, "that's fine. I know this probably already feels like a lot, and --"

"Don't you want to?" Emil asks.

There's a pause, for about the length of a breath. "Yes," Regal admits, voice low, like he's almost scared to say it. He doesn't need to be.

"Me too," Emil says. "Please."

"My pleasure," Regal says, still that same hushed breathy voice. Like this is something special and surprising for him, too. That makes Emil feel good in a totally different way from all the touching, but it makes him even happier that he decided to go for it.

Regal slides his fingers out carefully, and then shifts his weight, lowering himself down over top of Emil. He's so big, so solid and warm, but he's being so careful -- being big and strong just makes him good at protecting, not scary at all. He rocks into position, so his cock rubs against Emil's hole, and it feels so thick that Emil finds himself holding his breath, waiting -- but Regal doesn't push until he breathes out, and then the air rushes out of him and Regal's cock fills him up at the same time.

"Oh," Emil says, really softly, "oh, oh," because Regal's cock feels _huge_ in him, stretching him out, filling him up so deep.

"Are you all right?" Regal asks, holding still, his breath warm against the back of Emil's neck.

Emil takes a few deep breaths, and then nods slowly. "I'm okay," he says. "I can do this. I want to do this."

"I'm glad," Regal says. He shifts his weight just a little bit, and that makes his cock move inside Emil, and that's a little overwhelming but it's good, too. Emil gets his hands under him for leverage and pushes back, so Regal will know it's okay. It turns out that makes it feel better, more like he can take it, so he does it again, and Regal moans.

"I like it," Emil says. "I like it, Regal. H-having you inside me."

Regal kisses his shoulder, the nape of his neck. "It feels wonderful, Emil. Thank you." He slides one hand down along Emil's side and then under him to cup his cock and yeah, _wonderful_ is a really good way to describe that. Emil relaxes into it and just lets Regal take care of him, lets himself feel good -- filled up and rubbed in all the right places and held close. Regal doesn't move fast, doesn't push hard, so it doesn't feel like they're in a hurry at all -- but every stroke is just a little better than the last one, pleasure swelling up until Emil can barely breathe, until he's trembling right on the edge and he stays right there for longer than he thought he _could_, and then his body can't hold the tension anymore and he's coming, clenching tight around Regal's cock and spilling all over the fancy sheets.

It must feel good for Regal when he does, too, because he makes this amazing, throaty moan and shudders so Emil can feel it all over. He keeps moving, keeps rocking deep inside Emil at that same steady pace, for just a little bit longer before he tenses up just like Emil did and shivers to a stop. His breathing is shaky, and it seems loud now that they're both holding still.

"Wow," Emil says softly. He's not sure what else _to_ say.

Regal laughs breathlessly. "My thoughts exactly," he says. He pulls out carefully and stretches out beside Emil, pulling Emil into his arms. "I've had a wonderful time with you this evening," he says. "I hope you've enjoyed it as well."

Emil nods, draping one arm over Regal's broad chest. "Yeah," he says. "I feel really good now. Tired," he clarifies, because when he stops to think about it he realizes he's so exhausted he's not sure he could even walk to the bathroom. "But good."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Regal says. He kisses Emil's forehead. "Go ahead and rest for a little while," he says. "I think we still have some time before we need to clean up and meet the girls for dinner."

"Okay," Emil says. The baths in a hotel this fancy are probably really nice, too. And dinner's going to have to be delicious. He pillows his head on Regal's shoulder. "Will you stay?"

"I will," Regal says. He shifts a little bit, relaxing against Emil's side. "So sleep well."


End file.
